There is an apparatus for exchanging the cartridge in a multi-function peripheral (MFP) or printer for holding consumables such as toner or ink. An apparatus using the cartridge includes an apparatus for determining whether or not a new exchanged cartridge is an approved cartridge. However, if the color material of the toner or ink in a cartridge is a color erasable material which is erasable by heating, the color erasable material may be erased in a high-temperature environment even if the cartridge is unused. Therefore, if a color erasable material is housed in a cartridge, in addition to a determination on whether or not a cartridge is approved, a determination on the quality of the cartridge is also needed to be carried out.